


Call Me Paul

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Jesus goes hunting in the woods but soon becomes lost. Lucky for him Daryl finds him.





	Call Me Paul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Here’s your suggestion, hope you love it!

Jesus drank from his canteen thankful that no matter how dumb he was he packed water. He had been wandering around the woods for three days now and had passed the same tree carved with a name ten times now. Everytime he thought he ended up at a new destination he was wrong and his water was running low.

The gun across his back, the reason he was here to hunt rabbits was feeling heavier by the hour and though expensive he was thinking he should put it down. Maybe it could be a marker to at least let him know if he was choosing a new direction. He was going to die with greasy hair and dirty skin, he was too pretty to go this way but here was.

He had forbid it so long, denied it would happen but now he knew he was going to die so he sat a tree root above the ground and cried out accepting his fate.

The woods were the only place kind to Daryl Dixon. When he was young he ran out here to survive and now that his pa was dead it was the place he went to get away from civilization. When Merle got sentenced to another stint in jail or the customers at the auto repair shop he owned go to be too much he gave the keys to Tyrese to take a break from talkers. He hated talkers.

Sniffling had him stopping and he crept past some trees to where his super hearing led him to distress. A long haired thin man sat down crying his eyes out.

‘Leave him be.’ His mind screamed, the man looked too dainty to want to be in the woods but he did have a gun and maybe like Daryl he liked being away from humans. Something seemed a bit off but like he cared so he turned only to step on a tree branch.

He heard the stranger stand and walk towards him. “Hey.”

This was the reason Daryl loved the woods but somebody upstairs must have thought this was funny to have a talker here wanting to speak to him.

“I’m lost.” The man sniffled.

Sighing Daryl clenched his fists and closed his eyes, maybe if he kept them closed this would be some weird daydream and he could be alone again.

“Can you help me get out of here? Please.”

Daryl turned and the man had lush hair though dirty, his face was soft and too pretty, his eyes were blue or was it green?

“I’m more than a little lost.”

Daryl slung his crossbow across his shoulder and frowned. “No shit Sherlock you're a two days walk into the woods.”

This man was dirty and rugged, his hair falling past his ears and in need of a haircut, it was greasier than his like it was intended to be that way. He wore no sleeves and had brown baggy jeans on but there was no denying he was beautiful and not Jesus’ exact type but he smiled, those arms bulging maybe the most sexy part of the stranger.

“It’s my first time in the woods and I should have been better prepared.”

Daryl took in his sneakers , not boots and his black shirt not camouflaged and huffed. “I can see that dumbass, probably don’t even own a compass.”

The man pouted and it was kind of cute. “My phone? But it’s dead now.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned gripping harder onto his bag of bunnies. The heavy steps that no hunter would ever dare tread told him the man was behind him.

“I’m Jesus by the way.”

The buff man turned to him and groaned. “Jesus? Are you going to be my savior?”

Jesus beamed at that. “My real name's Paul but my friends call me Jesus. Only the men closest to me call me Paul, you can if you want to.”

The woodman looked at him then seemed to process what he was saying. ‘Is that him hitting on me or him just him because he's weird as shit?’ Daryl thought and turned to keep waling.

“So it’s customary to say your name now.”

“Daryl.” He spat and kept on walking.”

“That’s a nice bow, that’s how you have those guns of yours.” 

Daryl nearly fell to the ground when Jesus touched his arm pressing down on his solid muscles.

“It’s customary not to fondle the man whose going to lead you to civilization Jesus.”

“That’s what you call a fondling? Oh dear child I can show you what that really means.” Jesus winked and licked his lips.

Daryl kept walking biting his tongue, the man was smooth but it was just a ploy.

“So what's your name? You might as well tell me or I’m going to give you one myself like Bubba.”

That pissed Darl off, figures this Jesus princess is just like everyone else, thinking he’s a dumb hick but still wanting saving.

“Daryl.” He grunted trying not to sound hurt by the misconception of the talker.

After a few miles Paul sat down huffing, Daryl loved walking and thought the man should be more in shape with what his body looked like.

“Thanks again Daryl for helping me. It means a lot. I honestly thought I was going to die.”

Daryl nodded his head and took Jesus’ gun. “This is good for killing boar and large deer. Not the season for that.”

Jesus blushed and dragged a twig through pine straw. “I was aiming for rabbits, found this really good recipe for stew and the only way to get my rabbits was myself.”

Daryl laughed and kept on until his ribs hurt from the inflamed stretching. “Rabbits? You will blow them to smithereens with this!” Daryl laughed more.

“I didn’t know okay? It’s not like I got some oozing sexy hunting God with a crossbow at home.” Jesus stared at Daryl’s taunt muscles. 

Daryl stopped laughing to look seriously at Jesus.

“Tell me Daryl do you have a good woman or man at home to make you stew?”

This man didn’t know the Dixon reputation of he wouldn't ask. The best Daryl could do was a prostitute and that wasn’t his thing, he was too sensitive for his namesake, wished for a soulmate and was bitter because that kind of thing didn’t really exist. 

He bit his thumb and turned his back to drink from his own canteen. Then he looked at Jesus. “I ain’t got anyone.”

“Shame.” Jesus huffed out and Daryl felt like an award winning steak being ogled head to toe. “Can I have some?”

Daryl snapped out of his bafflement to look at Jesus. 

“Your water? I’m out.”

Handing it over he watched an adam’s apple bob drinking his water but not being selfishly wasteful. Jesus was beautiful but would never see that in him.

They walked on, Jesus needing breaks and complaining of sore feet. It was getting darker out and Daryl knew they wouldn’t make it home tonight. 

“We sleep here. The snakes aren't’ as bad in this area.”

“Snakes?” Jesus shivered.

“It’s okay, I got sulfur.”

Daryl sprinkled out sulfur then put up his small tent, it was supposed to be for one but him and Jesus were small. He coughed realizing what he just thought, he could sleep outside like he used to do and let the other have the tent.

He made a campfire suppressing a eye roll when Jesus had smore supplies, it had been a long time since he had one and he loved chocolate so it would be okay, Cooking the rabbits over a fire his stomach gurgled, his lunch was small. Jesus stared at the cooking meat as well salivating in hunger. 

Daryl took a piece of it down that he had cut in small strips and handed it to Jesus. 

“Aww you are such a gentleman Daryl! Thank you.”

Jesus blew on the rabbit and let it cool. Taking a bite he moaned out, it was seasoned perfectly nd sure he wanted to make a stew but never thought rabbit with seasoning would be good but Daryl seemed to know his stuff and probably made his own blend of spices. 

Daryl’s rabbit was almost done cooking and he looked over and withheld a moan. Jesus’ lips were wet with grease and he was really going at the piece of meat, his long hair surrounded his face and the glow from the fire made it worse because he was positively stunning.

Daryl was no liar to others or himself. He liked men, was gay as a jaybird and that was okay. Merle accepted it, no one else mattered except Rick, his best friend. Well come to think of it his children and Michonne his best friends wife accepted it as well. He was lucky, when pa died he could be himself and though he wouldn’t admit it he had a lot of friends now thanks to Rick and none judged him for being gay. Most of them tried to play matchmaker but after many objections they stopped.

Rick chewed him out time to time about happiness and being himself, that he could find a guy like himself who accepted his past and how it made him feel not that he talked about that either. Rick had faith as he called it that a man would come along when he least expected it and whisk him off his feet.

“Daryl this is amazing!” Jesus smacked his lips.

Daryl came back to reality and took his rabbit off the fire. “It’s just seasoning.”

“That you made yourself right?”

“Yeah.” Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

“You hunt, prepare you own food and cook it. You're in fantastic shape why aren’t you taken?”

Daryl shook his fingers, the rabbit was too hot to handle. “I’m nothing special.” His pa’s voice rang in unison in his head and he took a piece of rabbit off for Jesus as well.

He could feel Jesus stare at him again as he blew on his second portion. “That’s not true at all.” Jesus said with agitation and Daryl couldn’t help but smile because no one ever defended him or sounded defeated in telling him otherwise.

If the rabbit was bad then the smores were terrible because Jesus had melted chocolate dripping down his face and questionable white on his lips and yeah, it wasn’t really questionable just marshmallow. The man moaned eating the chocolate and Daryl enjoyed the sweet more than he would admit. 

“Just a few hours ago I thought I was going to die.” Jesus stated matter of factly and it was mistake to look up because he had gathered up the melted mess across his face with a finger and damn sucked on it!

Daryl crossed his legs trying to scream at himself so he wouldn't have an erection. “Well you're safe now princess.”

It was time to get up because Jesus was making another smore and that would be the death of him.

He rolled out his sleeping bag and stepped back out.

“Tents yours.” He gruffed out.

Jesus stood up eating his last smore smacking his lips and lickng his fingers. “We can both fit in here, spread it out so we both have padding and use our jackets as cover.”

It wasn't’ a good idea especially for little Daryl. He would enjoy that way too much.  
“It’s okay, I can take this spot. Daryl pointed to the hard ground. 

Jesus punched his shoulder and it hurt, the man was stranger than he looked. “Nonsense we both sleep in that tent.”

Darl wanted to object but Jesus crossed his arms and looked resilient, his mouth open like he was waiting to reply to anything Daryl said denying a sleep in with him.

“Fine.” He was tired and just wanted to sleep so he put the fire out instead.

 

When he was done with the fire Jesus was behind him and he felt those eyes upon him. “Good this might be fun.”

Daryl didn’t ask a thing and unzipped the sleeping bag all the way and laid down. Jesus was quite as well. Daryl wanted to toss and turn because his thoughts were keeping him up, how pretty Jesus was, how damn talkative he was. His pa was screaming at him as well calling him nasty things.

He didn’t want to wake his guest but finally decided to at least turn around. That was a bad idea because he had a kerosene lamp on and Jesus was wide awake, his sparkling eyes met his and smiled. “Can’t sleep?’

“I can never sleep.” Daryl didn’t mean to admit that and pouted.

“Why?”

This was when he could lie, only Rick and Merle knew had bad he had it growing up. “Memories.” He shocked himself by saying. “Didn’t have it good growing up.”

He waited for Jesus to turn his back or pat his shoulder with pity filled eyes and say something that made him feel worse instead of better but he rose an eyebrow when Jesus pulled up his shirt. His skin was pale and smooth but then he saw a jagged scar, too long and ugly for Jesus’ body. “I know something about that. Got “saved” He air quoted the word. “When I was thirteen but group homes are almost worse. Did you get “saved?”

Daryl nodded his head no. “Unless you count him dying.”

Jesus smiled then and maybe the name did fit because he seemed to glow and his smile made him feel warm inside. “Good but I know that only helps somewhat.”

Daryl looked at him awhile longer, they didn’t say a thing but he felt like Jesus understood his pain and it was hard to really believe that because he appeared too happy for an awful past akin to his but then again he faked things too but in a meaner fashion.

Morning came and with it birds chirping and a good night's sleep and somehow he knew he felt lighter though he just woke up and was still groggy. There was an arm around him when he cracked his eyes and he sighed at being the little spoon angry at how that happened but when Jesus stirred he closed his eyes in fake sleep. Jesus stroked his hair behind his hair and it was hard not to shiver because only his ma had done that and that was so long ago. “You're worth more than you know Daryl, I hope to show you that.” 

Daryl smiled with his back turned. He couldn’t let Jesus go he realized.

They packed their bags and started walking again after eating some rabbit jerky. Daryl kept his grouchy mouth shut when Jesus hummed or sang in alternation for a whole hour then started talking about karate and how he took a class two times a week. Daryl didn't’ ask why he was so out of shape and couldn't walk for long.

After that Jesus talked for a whole hour about his dream job which was running a no kill shelter, it was cute but hearing him talk about all the animals he would save and how to get grants to get it started and the best locations in Senoia was starting to grate on Daryl's nerves reminding him that he was out here to avoid talkers.

At hour three Jesus wanted to play would you rather? And Daryl didn’t know what the hell he was talking about but when he discovered it meant he too would be talking he just shook his head and walked faster.

That led to thirty minutes down the road Jesus painting and yelling for a break time. Daryl shared his water and licked his lips, Jesus lips and tongue were touching his canteen and he would be drinking out of it soon than he almost laughed because he had done just that yesterday, they shared an indirect kiss the he wanted to punch a tree because that was juvenile thinking. He was a thirty five year old man talking about an indirect kiss like that freaking meant a thing.

“I’m sorry I talk so much.” Jesus said a little sad as he wiped his mouth. “My foster mother used to tell me that was why I couldn’t get boyfriend in high school. I just don't like silence even if it’s comfortable. Growing up it was always so quiet.”

Daryl felt gutted, he didn’t want Jesus to feel bad for talking so he sat beside him and signed. “That’s fine. You talking I just don't’. Growing up it was quite for me too but I never grew out of that. No one likes a Dixon.”

“Dixon? That’s your last name?”

Darl waited for it but the canteen was handed back to him and Jesus patted his thigh. “Daryl Dixon, I like the ring of it, it fits. People can be such asswipes.”

Daryl shook his head. Jesus got him and he liked that.

At hour five Darl found himself playing along with would you rather? He found out Jesus was an old soul and didn’t see the worst in people. Daryl felt his answers were stupid but Jesus gave feedback to every response, even laughing in jest at some. Daryl was used to being the one people laughed out in malice and nothing he said felt quite so dumb after Jesus elaborated on his response.

It had been quiet for some time and soon they would be at his truck. Jesus would probably leave him and maybe that was for the best. 

“Did it hurt?”

Daryl stopped to take a sip of water and open a protein bar. “Huh?”

“When you fell from heaven?”

Daryl laughed and Jesus snatched his bar to take a big bite of it.

The silence Jesus found was comfortable as well but only with Daryl Dixon.

“Are you a magician?” Jesus started again.

“What?” Daryl grumbled. He liked Jesus and wanted to kiss the hell out of him because he was still a talker.

“Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.” Jesus said hardly keeping himself together.

“Fuck! These are terrible lines. At least I know I’m being hit on and usually that would have to include a frying pan being hit over my head and someone screaming hey you! I’m flirting!”

“We wouldn't want that, your face is too gorgeous.” Jesus purred rubbing his arm and he didn’t even flinch.

Jesus wanted another break and it was longer than usual, he wouldn’t shut up. Daryl had an inkling it was because he wasn’t ready for them to part.

Daryl saw a rabbit and pushed his crossbow back shooting a bolt killing the rabbit as humanely as possible. Jesus gawked at his arms and watched him stuff the rabbit into his bag.

“Are you a parking ticket?”

 

“What now Jesus because I can’t imagine what you're going to say next.”

“Because you got F-I-N-E written all across you.” Jesus said with exaggeration pumping his crotch up.

And that was enough Daryl ran to him and pulled him to him. “Do you ever shut up?” God he never wanted him to.

“Make me.” Jesus whispered, his sweet breath ghosting across his lips and Daryl pulled on a strand of hair and kissed him. Jesus opened his mouth moaning and inviting his tongue in. Daryl wasn’t very experienced but it didn't’ matter because Jesus’ tongue was molding with his and he felt equal with him, like they were a match and he could never fall too far behind.

“Took you long enough Dixon.” His last name was said with affection and not disgust, a first in his life and he kissed Jesus again never wanting to let go.

They held hands for the rest of the walk which only ended up being thirty more minutes. Daryl went mute when he cranked up his truck, his pa quieter than usual in his head told him Pail was using him to get home. Still he drove to where the other had parked. He waited for the man to get out and run out of his life but he still hadn’t opened the door.

“So.” Jesus ran his finger over Daryl's clenched thumb. “I didn't get those rabbits and you did. Maybe I can come over to your place tonight and cook that strew as a thanks?”

Daryl's heart slowed down in it’s sad thumping. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Jesus agreed writing something down on paper. “Let’s make it eight.”

Jesus handed over his phone number. “And call or text me whenever and with your address of course.”

Jesus kissed him again and Daryl knew he had to leave but it felt too soon. He watched a jeep pull away and he sighed staring at the number tring to be optimistic it was legit.

He sat ten minutes watching cars pass and shakily turned on his cell that he kept in his truck and saved Jesus’ number even it it was wrong to do so, to give hope. Then he pressed dial.

“Daryl miss me that bad? It’s only three hours till we meet again.” Jesus said teasingly.

“Paul.” Daryl said the softest Jesus had ever heard him.

Jesus grinned as he went to buy ingredients for the stew, he loved it when a man called him Paul because it meant they were here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Always fluff with this pair!


End file.
